Games You Own From Every Series
POOP FTW! Master ventus Kingdom Hearts *''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix (PS2)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (GBA)'' *''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix (PS2)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days (DS)'' *''Kingdom Hearts:Birth by Sleep (PSP)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories (PS2)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded (DS)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (3DS)'' *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMix (PS3)'' Sonic the Hedgehog *''Sonic Adventure (PSN)'' *''Sonic Adventure 2 (PSN)'' *''Sonic Gems Collection (Gamecube)'' *''Sonic Mega Collection (PS2)'' *''Sonic Heroes (Gamecube)'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog (Gamecube)'' *''Sonic Riders (Gamecube)'' *''Sonic Colors (Wii)'' *''Sonic Unleashed (Wii)'' *''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity (Wii)'' *''Sonic Generations (360)'' *''Sonic Rush (DS)'' *''Sonic Advanced (GBA)'' *''Sonic Advanced 3 (GBA)'' ''Super Mario'' *Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy (Wii)'' *''Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii)'' *''Mario Party 8 (Wii)'' *''Mario Party 9 (Wii)'' *''Mario Kart Wii (Wii)'' *''Super Paper Mario (Wii)'' Nintendo Exclusives *''Star Fox Assult (Gamecube)'' *''Star Fox Command (DS)'' *Kirby's Return to Dreamland (Wii) *''Kirby Mass Attack (DS)'' *''Kirby Sqeak Squad (DS)'' Street Fighter * Super Street Fighter IV (PS3) * Street Fighter X Tekken (PS3) '' * ''Street Fighter Anniversary Collection (PS3) Halo *''Halo 3 (360)'' *''Halo 4 (360)'' *''Halo Reach (360)'' Sony Exclusives *''Ratchet and Clank HD Collection (PS3)'' *''Ratchet and Clank: Tools of Destruction (PS3)'' *''Ratchet and Clank: Crack in time (PS3)'' *''Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One (PS3)'' *''inFamous (PS3)'' *''inFamous 2 (PS3)'' *''Sly Cooper HD Collection (PS3)'' *''Sly Cooper 4 (PS3)'' ''Playstation Network Downloads'' *''Crash Bandicoot (PSN)'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2 (PSN)'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3 (PSN)'' *''Crash Team Racing (PSN)'' *''Spyro 2 Ripto's Rage (PSN)'' *''Spyro 3 Year of the Dragon (PSN)'' *''Sonic CD (PSN)'' *''Sonic the Fighters (PSN)'' Vocaloid *''Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F (PS3)'' *''Sega Hatsune Miku: Project Diva (PSP)'' ''Super Smash Bros'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee (Gamecube) Dragon Quest *Dragon Quest V (DS) *Dragon Quest VI (DS) *Dragon Quest VII (PS2) iOS Games *GTA III (iOS) *Sonic CD (iOS) *Sonic 4: Episode II (iOS) Misc *''The World Ends With You (DS) *''Drawn to Life Collection (DS)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (PS2)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (PS2)'' *''Crash Bandicoot Wrath of Cortex (PS2)'' *''Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity (PS2)'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing (PS2)'' *''Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly (Gamecube)'' *''Spyro: A Heroes Tail (PS2)'' *Ni No Kuni (PS3) *Chrono Trigger (DS) lego55's games Mario *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros (Wii and DS) *Mario and Luigi:Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *Super Mario Sunshine (Gamecube) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Mario vs Donkey Dong (DS) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Super Slugger (Wii) *Super Smash Bros Brawl (Wii) Sonic *Sonic and the Black Knight (Wii) *Sonic Classic Collection (DS) *Sonic Rivals (PSP) *Sonic Heroes (Xbox) *Sonic Advanced 2 (Gameboy Advanced) *Sega Super Star Tennis (Wii) *Sonic Adventure DX (PC) Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep (PSP) *Kingdom Hearts Re Chain of Memories (PS2) *Kingdom Hearts 358/ 2 Days (DS) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (PS2) Crash Bandicoot *Crash Bandicoot Warped (PSN) *Crash Twinsanity (Xbox) *Crash Nitro Kart (Gamecube) *Crash of the Titans (PSP) Spyro *Spyro Enter the Dragonfly (Gamecube) *Spyro 2 (PSN) *Spyro 3 (PSN) *Spyro A Heroes Tail (PS2) *Spyro Shadow Legacy (DS) *The Legend of Spyro Eternal Night (PS2) *Skylanders Spyro's Adventure (Wii) Pokemon *Pokemon Conquest (DS) *Pokemon Leaf Green (Gameboy Advanced) *Pokemon White (DS) *Pokemon Pearl (DS) *Pokemon Yellow (Gameboy) MySims *MySims (Wii) *MySims Agents (Wii) *MySims Party Meg Man *Megaman Anniversery Collection (PS2) *Megaman X Collection (PS2) Bowser & Jr. Mario Arcade * Donkey Kong (3DS Ambassador Program) * Mario Bros. (Game Boy Advance) Super Mario * Super Mario Bros. (3DS Ambassador Program) * Super Mario Bros. 2 (Game Boy Advance and Wii Virtual Console) * Super Mario Land (3DS Ambassador Program) * Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins (3DS Ambassador Program) * Super Mario 64 (Nintendo 64) * Super Mario Bros. 64 DS (Nintendo DS) * New Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo DS) * Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) * Super Mario 3D Land (Nintendo 3DS) * New Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo 3DS) * New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) Mario Kart * Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64 and Wii Virtual Console) * Mario Kart Super Circuit (Game Boy Advance and Ambassador Program) * Mario Kart Double Dash!! (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Kart DS (Nintendo DS) * Mario Kart Wii (Wii) * Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo 3DS) Mario Party * Mario Party 4 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 5 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 6 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party Advance (Game Boy Advance) * Mario Party 7 (Nintendo GameCube) * Mario Party 8 (Wii) * Mario Party DS (Nintendo DS) * Mario Party 9 (Wii) Mario Golf * Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (Nintendo GameCube) The Legend of Zelda * The Legend of Zelda (Collector's Edition and 3DS Ambassador Program) * Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (Collector's Edition and 3DS Ambassador Program) * The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX (3DS Virtual Console) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo 64 and Collector's Edition) * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Nintendo 64 and Collector's Edition) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Game Boy Color and 3DS Virtual Console) * The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (3DS Virtual Console) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (Nintendo GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Game Boy Advance and 3DS Ambassador Program) * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Nintendo GameCube) * The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Nintendo DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks (Nintendo DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D (Nintendo 3DS) * The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition (DSiWare) * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (Wii) * The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD (Wii U) Wii * Wii Sports (Wii) * Wii Play (Wii) Pokémon * Pokémon Red Version (Game Boy) * Pokémon Blue Version (Game Boy) * Pokémon Yellow Version (Game Boy) * Pokémon Pinball (Game Boy Color) * Pokémon Emerald (Game Boy Advance) * Pokémon X (Nintendo 3DS) * Pokémon Y (Nintendo 3DS) Dillon's Rolling Western * Dillon's Rolling Western (Nintendo 3DS) * Dillon's Rolling Western: The Last Ranger (Nintendo 3DS) Super Smash Bros. * Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (Nintendo GameCube) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) Sonic * Sonic Adventure (Dreamcast) * Sonic Adventure 2 (Dreamcast) * Sonic Heroes (PlayStation 2) Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (Game Boy Advanced) * Kingdom Hearts II (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (PlayStation 2) * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Nintendo DS) * Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (PlayStation Portable) * Kingdom Hearts Re:coded (Nintendo DS) * Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (Nintendo 3DS) Club Penguin * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin EPF: Herbert's Revenge (Nintendo DS) * Club Penguin: Game Day (Wii) * My Penguin (iOS) Where's My Water? * Where's My Water? (iOS) * Where's My Perry? (iOS) * Where's My Mickey? (iOS) * Where's My Water? 2 (iOS) Evolution (Ubisoft) * Evolution: World of Sacred Device (Dreamcast) * Evolution 2: Far Off Promise (Dreamcast) * Evolution Worlds (Nintendo GameCube) Soul * Soul Blade (PlayStation) * Soul Calibur II (PlayStation 2) * Soul Calibur III (PlayStation 2) * Soul Calibur IV (PlayStation 3) * Soul Calibur V (PlayStation 3) Cooking Mama * Cooking Mama (Nintendo DS and iOS) * Cooking Mama: Cook Off (Wii) * Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama: World Kitchen (Wii) * Gardening Mama (Nintendo DS and iOS) * Cooking Mama 3: Chop 'n' Shop (Nintendo DS) * Crafting Mama (Nintendo DS) * Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic (Nintendo 3DS) Naruto * Naruto: Clash of Ninja (Nintendo GameCube) * Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (Nintendo GameCube) Other * Spyro: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation) * Tomb Raider: The Last Revelation (Dreamcast) * Resident Evil 0 (Nintendo GameCube) * Metroid Prime (Nintendo GameCube) * Phineas and Ferb (Nintendo DS) * Dragon Quest Worlds (Wii) * Pilotwings Resort (Nintendo 3DS) * The World Ends with You (iOS) * Nintendo Land (Wii U) * Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Nintendo 3DS) AwesomeCartoonFan01 let's see... *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart 7 *Animal Crossing: New Leaf *Nintendo Land *Super Smash Bros Brawl *Scribblenauts Unlimited *Super Scribblenauts *Super Mario 3D Land *and more NermalTheBunny Tomorrow jondanger23 mario *Super mario galaxy(wii) *Super mario galaxy 2(wii) Soccer *Fifa 11(wii) *Fifa 12(wii) Lego *Lego:star wars the comptete saga Kirby *Kirbys epic yarn(wii(all of my games are on wii)) More to come Zeyphr2012 SpongeBob *Battle For Bikini Bottom *Diner Dash (At one point...I lost the disc years ago...) *Yellow Avenger *Creature From The Krusty Krab *Operation Krabby Patty Sonic *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Sonic Heroes PS2 (GRRRR) *Sonic Heroes PC (At one point...also lost the disc...) *Sega Genesis Collection **Sonic 1 **Sonic 2 *Sonic Mega Collection Plus Pokemon *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Platinum *Pokemon Sapphire *My Pokemon Ranch Kingdom Hearts *KH I *KH Chain Of Memories PS2 and GBA *KH II Pikmin *Pikmin 1 *Pikmin 2 Scribblenauts *Super Scribblenauts Final Fantasy *FF I PSP *FF II PSP *FF IV DS *FF X-2 *FF VIII PS1 Mario *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario Kart Double Dash *Mario Kart Super Circuit *Super Mario 64 Virtual Console *Super Mario RPG Virtual Console *Yoshi Story Virtual Console *Luigi's Mansion *Yoshi's Cookie *Super Mario Deluxe I have others, but most of them are my brother's. I have some Breath Of Fire games, and some Medal Of Honor ones. Moon snail Mario *NSMBW (wii) *Super mario 64 *Mario kart Wii *MK64 *Galaxy *Galaxy 2 *Galaxy 3 Tetris *Tetris (GB) *Tetris attack (GB) Sonic *Sonic mega collection plus (PS2) *CD *Knuckles chaotix *Heroes (PS2) *Unleashed (wii) Spongebob squarepants *Supersponge (PS1) other *SSBM *SSB *SSBB *Monopoly PS1 *Banjo-kazooie *Superman64 (I hate it) Puffleboy25 Digimon *Digimon World Dusk *Digimon World 1, 2, and 4 *Digimon World DS Pokemon *Pokemon Red *Pokemon Gold Stephen Burg Mario *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Super Mario Sunshine (GameCube) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. DS (DS) *Super Mario Paper (Wii) *Super Mario Bros. Advanced 2 (Gameboy Advanced SP) Wii *Wii Sports (wii) *Wii Music (Wii) *Wii Sports Resort (Wii) Lego *Lego Starwars: The Video Game (Game Cube) *Lego Starwars II: The Origional Trilogy (GameCube) *Lego Indiana Jones (Wii) *Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 (Wii) *Lego Starwars II: The Origional Trilogy (DS (This was my first DS game. I got it before I got a DS)) *Lego Starwars: The Complete Saga (DS) Spongebob *Spongebob Squarepants: The Movie Game (GameCube) *Spongebob Squarepants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman (GameCube) *Spongebob Squarepants: Battle For Bikini Bottom (GameCube) *Spongebob Squarepants: Truth Or Square (Wii) Tetris Tetris Worlds Rawrlego Awww yea, the dog has arrived! Mario Kart *Mario Kart Wii *Mario Kart DS *Mario Kart 64 (Virtual Console) LittleBigPlanet *LBP 1 *LBP 2 Lego *Lego Indiana Jones (all) *LEGO Star Wars (Complete Saga and original trilogy) *LEGO Harry Potter (All) J. Severe Super Mario * New Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Mario 3D Land * Super Mario Bros. * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 Mario Kart * Mario Kart 7 * Mario Kart 64 * Mario Kart: Super Circuit Zelda * The Legend of Zelda * Zelda II * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D * The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess * The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories * Kingdom Hearts II * Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Kingdom Hearts Re:coded * Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (Well... it's coming in the mail at the time of this posting...) Pokémon * Pokémon Red * Pokémon Blue * Pokémon Ruby * Pokémon FireRed * Pokémon LeafGreen * Pokémon Colosseum * Pokédex 3D (:p) Kid Icarus * 3D Classics: Kid Icarus * Kid Icarus: Uprising Metroid * Metroid * Metroid Fusion Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Movie Game * Spider-Man 2 * Spider-Man 3 (PS2) * Spider-Man 3 (GBA) * Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Nick Stuffz * Nicktoons Unite * Dora the Explorer: Dora Saves the Snow Princess * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game * SpongeBob SquarePants Featuring Nicktoons: Globs of Doom The Simpsons * The Simpsons Game * The Simpsons Skateboarding * The Simpsons Hit & Run * The Simpsons Road Rage Wii * Wii Sports * Wii Sports Resort Phineas & Ferb * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension ... and a bunch of others I don't feel like posting here. :p MarioPhineas76 a sheet load of games S&K 2.0 *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Game-Cuuuube *Numanumanuma for the Game-Cuuuube *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Backyard Baseballllll for the Pee-Sss-Tooooo *This numadafundksksl *Sonic Riders Zero Gravidyyyyyyyy *Sonic Adventure 2 Battle *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Game-Cuuuube *Numanumanuma for the Game-Cuuuube *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo *Numanumanuma for the Pee-Sss-tooooo Webbeh (Not counting games I have for emulators and such) *Mario **Super Mario Land (original copy) **Super Mario World (original copy) **New Super Mario Bros Wii **Super Mario Land 3D **New Super Mario Bros U **Mario Kart 7 *Sonic **Honestly? I only have the racing games and Mega Collection. *Mortal Kombat (All PS2) **MK: Armageddon **MK: Deception **MK: Shaolin Monks *Super Smaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash Brothers **SSB64 (Wii download) (WII U ESHOP, Y U NO HAVE SSB64?) **SSBM (Gamecube) **SSBB (there's only one console this could be on) *Tetris **Tetris Worlds **Tetris DS (360) (loljk, it's DS) This is taking too much time, so let's speed things up *Pac-Man World **Have all the games but the first *Devil May Cry **Have all but the first and fourth. *Kirby **Return to Dream Land and that collection thingy for Wii\ *GTA **III and San Andreas both for PS2 *The Simpsons **Road Rage and The Simpsons Game (both PS2) *Bomberman **Only have Land *SoulCalibur **Have 2 and it's one of the better decisions I've made in my life. *Resident EVil **Have 4 on buth PS2 and GC. Yes, there was a PS2 ver. *Call of Duty **Only have 3 (and the rest is pretty much just random crap that isn't attached to any major series and is mostly just cash-grab kiddie games) ZeedMillenniummon89 Digimon *Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth *Digimon Story Cyber Sleuth: Hacker's Memory *Digimon World -next 0rder- Aikatsu! *Aikatsu! Both of my princesses PriPara *PriPara: All Idol Perfect Stage! Jewelpet *Jewelpet: Magical Rhythm Yay! *Jewelpet: Magical Dance in Style☆Deco! (not counting my pirated/emulated games and games that are irrelevant) Abbykat1286 enters this Mario * New super Mario bros (DS) * Mario Kart DS * Mario kart 8 * Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside story * Mario and Luigi Partners in time * New super Mario bros for Wii U * Super Mario 3D world * Super Mario Galaxy 1 and 2 * Warioware: Smooth Moves * Paper Mario: Color splash * Super Mario maker * Luigi's mansion dark moon * Yoshi's wooly world * Yoshi's island DS * Mario party 9 * Mario Party DS * Super Mario odyssey Pokemon * Pokemon X * Pokemon Alpha sapphire * Pokemon sun * Pokemon White 2 * Pokemon Pearl * Pokemon super mystery dungeon Kirby * Kirby triple deluxe * Kirby Planet Robobot * Kirby's return to Dreamland * Kirby and the rainbow curse * Kirby's epic yarn * Kirby squeak squad This will be updated later.Category:Moon Snail owns all 3 SSB games. jealous? Category:Nah, not really. CCs does too. Category:Random Works! Category:Pages by Mochlum Category:Mario Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Sonic Category:LEGOs Category:Wii Category:Club Penguin Category:Cooking Mama Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Soul Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Random